Yet Another Bad Day For Rodney McKay
by Salt'N'Peppers
Summary: Rodney has a bad day on Atlantis when he gets lost while doing some exploring. Which means that something bad is bound to happen. Please review.


**Stargate Atlantis**

_Salt'N'Peppers_

**_Yet Another Bad Day For Rodney McKay_**

Summery: Rodney has a bad day on Atlantis when he gets lost while doing some exploring. Which means that something bad is bound to happen. Please review.

Author's Note: Okay. I'm kinda taking a break from writing some CSI fanfics for a while. I really love Stargate Atlantis, and I really love Rodney (as well as Carson). So, thinking seriously as I watched the latest new show of Stargate Atlantis, I decided to write some of my own stories on the team. And so, I created a series of stories following the mind of one, Dr. Rodney McKay.

Chapter 1:

Rodney McKay was furious. And annoyed. And irratated. The team had managed to lose him down a long dark corridor on Atlantis, when they were out exploring yet again. Pacing back and forth across the hall, he tried to figure out what to do. He had already tried calling for help on the radio, but it barely picked anything up. All he'd gotten was a bunch of static. He could wait for them to find him. Or he could try and go back on his own. He considered the matter, and presently tried his radio again.

"Rodney here. Is there ANYONE who will even LISTEN to me?!" "He shouted into his mike. He didn't recieve a response. Sighing, he put up his walkie-talkie, and started walking down the corridor.

Presently, he began to relize that he was getting nohwere with this. He had been walking for about fifteen minutes when he finally stopped again, and tried his radio once more. He scowled when he got no respone, yet again. He looked at the wall, and frowned. He saw a door.

Wondering what was in the room, he went over to the door, which opened automatically. Slightly suspecious, he shined his flashlight into the room, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

Inside the room, was seemingly a bunch of unbuilt ZPM's.

* * *

Sheppard, Telya, and Ford were all trying to find Rodney. Somehow they had managed to lose the irratating scientist, yet again. The team was quiet as they searched for Rodney.

"You know, I think that he's off sulking." Sheppard stated suddenly. "We haven't found him anywhere, and he could very well be back near the familiar parts of the city." Telya looked at him.

"And if he's not? He could not have snuck off so easily, Colonel." Telya said, sounding angry. Sheppard frowned, and nodded.

"Yea, you're right. We would've heard him by now." Telya rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Sheppard's radio went off.

"Rodney here. Is there ANYONE who will even LISTEN to me?!" Sheppard immediatly grabbed his mike and said quickly,

"Rodney? Where the hell are you?" There was no respone however. The radio had gone silent. "We're close." Sheppard said. Telya cast a glance with Ford who suddenly said,

"We should've bought Carson with us." Sheppard turned to him, considered the matter, and nodded.

"Yea. Yea, go get Carson, Ford. And bring back a couple of other guys as well. Just in case. I have a feeling that today is going to be a very bad day." He stated. Telya looked at Ford again as he left, and then looked back at Sheppard. She shook her head slowly.

"If it's not already a bad day." She said. "Then what is?"

* * *

The uncomplete ZPM's seeemed to hypnotis Rodney as he walked around them. He suddenly thought about radiation and checked his scanner for it. Zero radiation. He breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, something crashed at the corner of the room. Rodney brought out his gun, startled into action. He slowly walked towards the sound, and soon came to the corner of the room. One the floor was a busted ZPM. But there was nothing in the corner.

Scowling, he lowered his gun, and looked back to the door. It had closed without him noticing. Slightly panicky now, he hurried to the door, and on the way, he tripped over one of the ZPM's that were laying innocently on the floor. He went down with a crash. As he blacked out, he could've sworn that he saw someone standing over him. But that thought was gone to as he slowly went into darkness.

**Okay. That wasn't as good as I would've liked it, but hopefully I can make it better as I go along. This is my first Stargate Atlantis Fanfic. I haven't written any Stargate Sg-1 though that's soon to change. A few of you may be confused as to what time this takes place in, and it's during season one, because I missed most of season two and three. So, if you would be kind and leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Thanks, **

**Salt'N'Peppers.**


End file.
